rebirth
by sunshinewine
Summary: Shimura Nana is reborn as Kirishima Eijirou's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is also on ao3 under the username sunshinewine! please review :)

Kirishima loves his sister, he adores her, and they go everywhere together. She's one of the sweetest people he knows and he loves her smile. She's six minutes younger than him; she's his baby sister and he loves her. Their connection is strong, it's a twin thing his moms tells them.

They're 14 now, in their last year of middle school, she's applying for U.A and he's almost certain she'll get in. A super strength Quirk is awesome and flashy, unlike his hardening Quirk. He tells her this, and she flicks him on the nose.

"Hey now! Your quirk is awesome, EijiI love your Quirk, it's a very special Quirk. It protects you and it can protect those you love," Anzu says as she makes a 'tsking' noise. Kirishima has always found it weird how his sister spoke like an adult, but he supposes it was just one of her many qualities. Hearing her say that makes him happy and he gives her a toothy grin. She then asks "Remember what I always say?" He nods.

"The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest," Kirishima says. She grins and nods and hands him his lunch. She always kept her hair in a partial bun with two strands framing her face, he has never found out where she got the idea for the hairstyle from. She's eating something super spicy again, it never seems to bother her; which in his opinion is manly as hell, he isn't really a fan of spicy things.

"I'm going into town today, do you want to come with me?" Anzu asks as she stuffs a mouthful of spicy chicken into her mouth. Kirshima tries to sneak some of her rice, she makes the best rice, but she nudges him away.

"Nah, I got to go to the arcade," Kirishima replies. She just nods and stuffs her mouth with more chicken. He opens his lunch and his face lights up when he sees the rice. "You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm your only sister," Anzu says as she finishes the spicy chicken. She then starts eating the rice. Kirishima steals one of her sodas and downs the whole thing in one gulp. She glares at him and he gives her a sheepish look as she wacks him on the arm.

Anzu remembers another time, a time where villains ran free and crime was on the rise in Japan. She remembers fighting everyday to keep the country safe, fighting to keep her family safe. She remembers being Shimura Nana, the 7th holder of One for All, but that time is gone. She is no longer Shimura Nana, she's Kirishima Anzu. And she will do anything to keep her family safe.

She loves going to the little candy shop in town, she loves the soft candy they sell on the cheap. Anzu remembers Nana bringing her student Yagi Toshinori to the shop the day she passed on One for All to him. The look on his face was something neither she or Nana will ever forget. Anzu buys a small bag full of soft candy and snacks on it as she makes her way to a fabric store. She still has to make her costume. She's walking pass an alley when she hears a wet cough, and so she stops. The coughing continues, and her concern overrides her caution. Anzu makes her way into the alley, there's a thin man hunched over coughing up blood.

"...Sir?" Anzu asks as she touches the man's shoulder. He jerks and turns around to face her. She comes face to face with a man with gaunt features and bright blue eyes. His hair is blond and wild with two strands framing his face. Her heart nearly stops.

She knows this man just as sure she knows that the sky is blue. She has seen this man in Nana's memories, memories that were full of maternal love, Nana had loved this man like a son. Tears fill her eyes before she can stop them and she drops the bag of soft candy as her hands fly to her mouth before she can say his name.

But there is no doubt, this is Yagi Toshinori, the student that Nana had loved so very much. Oh God, what happened to him? He looks like the wind could carry him away and oh God he was coughing up blood! Toshinori stares at her in concern as blood drips from his mouth. She backs away, and his expression seems to fall as he takes the tears for being tears of fear. She turns and runs, the bag of candy and her purse forgotten. He calls out for her, but she runs, runs as fast as she can. She runs until she's home, and sobbing in her brother's arms.

"Sis, what happened?! Did someone hurt you?!" Kirishima asks. Anzu shakes her head and clings to him. Her heart heavy with grief over what has happened to Toshinori. She knows that Toshinori is All Might, she had been so proud when she first saw him on T.V. But now all she can see is the gaunt man in the alley. Their moms run into the living room and gather their children into their arms. It takes a while for Anzu to stop crying, but she doesn't tell them why. She just tells them that she's tired and she wants to sleep.

She lays down in her bed, and is filled with so much guilt. Guilt she knows is from Nana….guilt that she knows is from herself. If she hadn't died and left Toshinori behind then Toshinori wouldn't be a gaunt man coughing up blood in an alley. She covers her face with her blanket and tries to drown out the world.

Toshinori stares down at the student I.D in his hands and feels immensely guilty for having scared the poor girl. His gaunt features often scares people, but it doesn't usually scare them to the point of tears. He sighs and puts the I.D back into the pink wallet, and then puts the wallet into the purple purse. He's thrown the candy away, but he could always buy the girl more. He'll try to find her tomorrow and give her purse back to her.

The night doesn't go by smoothly, he's constantly woken up by either nightmares or pains and he nearly coughs up his remaining lung. His throat is sore, and his mouth tastes like blood. He gets strange looks when they see him holding a purse. Something hard slams into him as he's walking down a fairly empty street. He stumbles, but quickly regains his composure and turns, expecting some kind of villain. Instead it's a black haired teenager with red eyes and shark like teeth. Almost like the girl from yesterday.

"That's my sister's purse! What're you doing with it?! Are you the reason she came home crying last night?!" The kid asks. Toshinori has to applaud him, with his face hardening he looks almost scary. Twins, huh?

"No, I didn't steal this from her, she dropped it. Can you give it back to her?" Toshinori asks as holds the purse out. The kid takes the purse, still glaring. Toshinori holds out a small box wrapped in a blue cloth. "She dropped her candy yesterday, so I got her some more." The kid stares at him with narrowed eyes as he takes the box.

"Thanks…...my name's Kirishima Eijirou, why'd my sister come home crying last night?" Kirishima asks. Toshinori sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He's going to be late for Midoriya's training, but at least he can give Kirishima an explanation.

"I suppose I scared her, I'm not exactly the most good looking guy around," Toshinori says. Kirishima stares at him and shakes his head.

"You're not scary, she wouldn't be scared cause of that," Kirishima says. He frowns. "Anyways, I gotta get to school so I can give Anzu her I.D, see ya later mister." He takes off running before Toshinori can get a chance to say anything else.

Anzu is glad to have her purse back, and she's touched that Toshinori replaced the candy she lost. She feels guilty as shit when Kirishima tells her that Toshinori thought he had scared her. She chews on her candy as she walks towards the fabric store, she wants to find Toshinori and apologize. The poor guy didn't scare her, it's more like she's feeling Nana's guilt over dying and leaving Toshinori behind. She sighs as she tosses the empty box into a trash can.

"Young Kirishima?" A very familiar voice calls out from behind her. She turns around and sees Toshinori, dressed in clothes that are way too big for him. It's cute, she supposes he wears them so he can still be All Might without his clothes being ripped off.

"Hello," Anzu says as he comes to a stop in front of her. He's tall, like two feet taller than her, and she's so amused. He used to be so small, but now he's like a fucking sunflower.

"I want to apologize for yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you," Toshinori says. Anzu can't help but burst out laughing, and he just looks confused.

"You...you didn't scare me! I...I had some things going on but...I was worried about you," Anzu says. She wipes tears of mirth from her eyes. Toshinori smiles, its very endearing and so much like the smile Anzu remembers.

"Thank you, Young Kirishima, this is normal so don't worry about me. I'm Yagi Toshinori," Toshinori says. She grins and takes his hand and shakes it.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to run to the fabric shop, I gotta make my costume," Anzu says. Toshinori nods.

"Are you applying for U.A?"

"Yeah! I'm going for the Hero's Course.''

"I see, and what Quirk do you have?"

Anzu grins easily lifts him up just by the arm, which shocks him.

"Super strength!" Anzu says as she sets him down. He laughs and it's so much like the laugh she remembers.

"I'm sure you'll get very far with a Quirk like that," Toshinori says. She grins and tells him goodbye before turning the other way and walking away. Pride fills her, Toshinori has come so far and yet he hasn't changed a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thank you for the kind words! it makes me very happy! As always please leave a comment! It helps inspire me, even if its constructive criticism! this work can also be viewed on ao3 under the username sunshinewine!

Anzu looks at the design plans for her costume, it's a homage to Nana's costume minus the cape and gloves. The fabric is nylon and Lycra, which with her Quirk it would be useful. She's sitting on her bed, chewing on her pencil, and bobbing her head to some music. There's a bowl of Kanro Fruits Rich Candies beside her.

"Sis! I'm coming in!" Kirishima says as he opens the door. He closes it behind him and hops onto the bed, nearly spilling the bowl of candy. He lays on his stomach with his hands to his face and his feet kicking in the air. "Are you still working on that costume?"

"Yup, so are you going to apply for U.A?" Anzu asks. The smile on Kirishima's face drops and he shakes his head. She throws her pencil at him and it bounces off his head. "Hey, there's no being sad while you're in my room. What's wrong, Eiji?

"You keep saying my Quirk is good, but it's not. I mean look at yours sis, you can probably lift a bus!" Kirishima says. That's probably true, but he doesn't need to be so dramatic. She throws a piece of candy at him and he catches it.

"Your Quirk is good, Eiji." Anzu says. Kirishima maneuvers to where his head is laying in her lap. He's always been rather shy and anxious, it breaks her heart to her brother sound so insecure about his Quirk. He doesn't say anything else and covers his face with a one of her pillows. She turns the music down and lays back, and she easily falls asleep.

Toshinori sighs as he walks out of the pharmacy, carrying a large bag of medicine. It's more than what he wants to take, he hates them, hates that his body is continuing to fail him. Sometimes he doesn't even take the medicine, he hates the taste of them. His chest flares and he covers his mouth as he coughs up blood, he really hates the taste of blood. He hates the way his entire body hurts. It's been five years since he was injured by All For One, logically he knows he should be used to this useless and frail body. But he's not and he doubts he will ever be.

His apartment is small, the wallpaper on the walls are covered in sunflowers, there's a small flat screen t.v mounted on the wall. His couch is small and dark blue, there's a small coffee table in front of it. The kitchen is just a refrigerator and a stove and microwave. He sleeps on a futon in the corner. He puts away his medicine on a small shelf in his bathroom.

His body still aches, and all he wants to do is sleep it off. He has to go meet Midoriya now though and continue their training. He takes what medicine he needs and heads out again.

Once he's on the train, he sits down and rubs his aching knees. He can hear music coming from somewhere and looks to his side and sees a teenager with black hair sitting beside him. Her hair is in a style that resembles Nana. She seems to sense him looking at her and turns her head. Oh, it's young Kirishima. She takes off her headphones and smiles at him.

"Hi, Mr. Yagi," Anzu says. He smiles back and gives her a tiny wave.

"You can call me Toshinori, young Kirishima,'' Toshinori says. He can still hear music coming from her headphones and has no idea how her hearing hasn't been damaged.

"Then call me Anzu," Anzu says as she turns off the music. "Are you going to Shizuoka too?"

"I am, may I ask why you're going?" Toshinori asks. She's wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans and pink fingerless gloves.

"The store was out of the fabric I needed, I didn't buy enough," Anzu says. There's a journal in her lap, it looks old. The edges of it are coming off.

"May I see the design for your costume?" Toshinori asks. She tenses and looks down at her journal, he wonders if she is embarrassed about showing it to him.

Shit. She can't just show him her costume, despite the differences it still looks like Nana's costume. Nana isn't known by many people today, but he would definitely notice that it looks like his mentor's costume. She grips the journal and turns back to him and smiles.

"Sorry, but it's a secret," Anzu says. He smiles sheepishly and nods. There's a part of that is so desperate to know what happened to him, what caused him to become so sickly. Was it All For One? It's the only logical explanation, she turns her head and bites her lip as she tries to cool the flames of rage. She puts her headphones back on and turns the music on. The rest of the train ride is quiet, and when she steps off the train she waves goodbye to Toshinori who waves back.

Anzu was six when memories of her past life came back, it was the scariest thing that has ever happened to her. For the first two months it was confusing, she remembers telling her moms that she wasn't Anzu she was Nana and that she needed to find someone named Yagi Toshinori. It was a confusing time for all of them, but after two months everything had settled. Anzu thinks Nana as another person, someone who is part of her. But the concern that Anzu feels for Toshinori is very real and very much her own.

She ditches going to buy more fabric and starts to try and find Toshinori, to follow him and see where he goes. She wants to see if he's going to his successor. Nana wants to find out too, to see what kind of person Toshinori has chosen to pass One For All to.

It's not difficult to find Toshinori, he's on a beach that is covered in garbage. He's with a small boy with green hair, they're training. Anzu doesn't know what kind of person this boy is, but she knows that she and Nana can trust Toshinori. She gives one last look at them and walks away.

She stays in Shizuoka far longer than she meant to, it's nearly one in the morning by the time she's going to the train station. She's carrying a bag full of fabric in one hand and a bag full of clothes in the other. The streets are fairly empty, and it creeps her out. She's on alert for anything to happen; and then she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a hand touches her shoulder. In one fluid motion she drops the bag of clothes and grabs the hand touching her shoulder and body slams the person to the ground. The ground cracks from the force. She pins the person down with her foot and expects to see a villain; not some disheveled looking man. Fuck, she just body slammed a civilian.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so fucking sorry," Anzu says as she picks the man up. She really hopes he isn't injured too bad, she really doesn't want to have to explain to some nurses why he's injured.

"Have you seen my husband?" The man asks. He doesn't sound hurt, and she blinks owlishly at him. Is….is he drunk?

"No….but I did just body slam you, so are you okay?" Anzu asks. The man ignores her and she lets go of him.

"I'm looking for my husband, he looks like a hipster and is really loud, have you seen him?" The man asks. He's not even looking at her anymore, he's talking to the street lamp. He is drunk. She covers her face, the situation would be hilarious. She spies a phone on the ground and it's vibrating, someone's calling it. She picks it up and answers it while grabbing the man by the wrist before he can walk away.

"Hello?" Anzu asks as she tightens her grip on the man's wrist. He's still talking to the street lamp.

"Who is this? Where's Shouta? SHOUTA WHERE ARE YOU?" A man on the other end shouts. She pulls the phone away from her ear. Voice Quirk.

"He's right here and I...uh may have just body slammed him," Anzu says. Shouta keeps talking to the street lamp. Now he's calling Endeavor's mustache stupid. "Listen, he's drunk as fuck and he's talking to a street lamp about how stupid Endeavor's mustache is please tell me where you are." There's silence before the person on the other end starts laughing. Fucker, this wasn't funny!

" I'm at Nodaya, I'll be outside waiting. What's your name? I'm Yamada Hizashi, " Hizashi says. Anzu sighs as she holds the phone with her shoulder and ties the two bags together before picking up Shouta and throwing him over her shoulder. He's still talking about Endeavor's mustache.

"Kirishima Anzu, I'll be there in about five minutes," Anzu says. Nodaya isn't far from where she is, and she's thankful for that. "Yes, Endeavor's mustache is stupid, can you please talk about something else?" Shouta starts talking about cats, and keeps talking about them until she's at the bar. A man with blond hair tied into a bun runs over to them, when he sees Shouta slung over her shoulder he starts laughing. It's only amplified by his Quirk. She hands him over to Hizashi.

"Please tell me you got him on camera talking about Endeavor's stupid mustache," Hizashi says. He's not even going to ask why she body slammed his husband?

"Sorry, no, here's his phone though...and uh...you might want to take him to the hospital. I did body slam him," Anzu says. Hizashi waves his hand.

"He's had worse, he won't even remember this happened," Hizashi says. Shouta is now talking to a car about cats. Hizashi grins and says "Yes, babe, cats are amazing but we need to go home," He thanks Anzu for bringing Shouta back and grabs Shouta by the hand and nearly drags him to a car.

Anzu takes out her phone and texts Eiji about what just happened.

a/n: local u.a teacher is a dumbass when drunk. Hizashi is gonna hold this one over Shouta forever lmao. Please leave a comment! You can even leave a comment in my inbox on tumblr! Its toshinkos! also. anzu views nana as a separate soul inside her body, after all. anzu still has some memories of her own early life!


End file.
